The Maiden's Sin
by MissRiRi
Summary: Taki feels strange in the middle of the night after having his evening glass of wine under Klaus's hungry gaze. One shot **lemon and drug themes**


"Will you stand there all night if I do not acknowledge you Klaus? ..Why are you watching me? What satisfaction does that bring you?" Taki's soft voice broke the silent tension that filled the room, a royal dining room occupied only by two lone figures and yet the air was so thick that all the fine hairs on the Commander's neck stood up. Taki sat alone, a dining table that would seat 20 easily and yet only he dined at the head of it. Cobalt eyes didn't dare to shift from the plain meal before him, the glass of red wine that was as yet untouched, but he could feel Klaus's eyes on him. A drop of condensation slid down the glass in slow motion, his heart thudded loudly in his ears. The Knight stood reclined against the wall to his right, he did not respond to Taki's words and the slender male stiffened in his chair.

How could he play this game if he did not know the rules? Klaus had merely walked in as the servant who had brought Taki his meal had left and stood against the wall without a word. Taki had been put instantly on edge, greeting his guardian with quiet dignity and receiving nothing but the calculating and possessive fire that danced in Klaus's golden eyes. He lifted the fork to his lips, took a bite of the food and covered his mouth delicately as he chewed. Klaus chuckled, deep, sensuous and Taki almost choked on the small bite of food. Why did he suddenly feel so self conscious? With Klaus watching him this way it felt like every move he made was being scrutinized, the fork in his hand trembled slightly as he lowered it again.

The candles flickered. "You have a pretty mouth sweet flower, when you eat you shouldn't cover it that way" Taki flinched visibly as the deafening silence was cracked by Klaus's low tones. A shiver raced down his spine_. Please Klaus, talk to me more _he thought, anything, anything but this silence that made him feel like squirming in his seat. Taki kept his posture defiantly regal, his eyes locked to the opposing wall and never letting them fall on Klaus. Another bite of the simply prepared vegetables and he chewed, his hand did not shield the action this time and his cheeks flushed ever so slightly as a hum of approval resounded from beside him.

Taki did his best to ignore the eyes on him and continued to eat, holding his hand as purposefully steady as he could. Klaus was forever looking for a new way to shake him up and get under his skin but it would not work this time.

"Your hand is shaking" Taki flinched, lowering the glass of wine when it had almost touched his lips. Klaus's words again shocked him, that thrill racing down his spine and blooming in his abdomen that was undeniably sexual. How had Klaus done this to him? He'd turned him into a harp to be played string by string. Now all it took was hearing his voice through the silence to make a sweat break on his forehead, to make his hands unsteady and his heart race.

"It's not" he could practically see Klaus's smirk as he lied so boldly but again there was silence for a long time. Taki didn't make any more efforts with his meal; he couldn't touch the food while his whole body felt heated this way. The lithe male squirmed in his seat though he fought to keep still; suddenly he was so aware of the way his shirt brushed up against his nipples. _Keep calm, keep control._ Taki felt so helpless, Klaus was able to take away all the power and poise that belonged to him in his public life and he hated it. He shifted and sighed audibly as the material of his shirt caressed him again. Klaus would always remove it, swirl his tongue around each pink bud in turn and bite down in a way that bordered pleasure and pain so deliciously. Taki wanted him to do it and the realisation hit with a tidal wave of shame as always.

"You're blushing" Klaus chuckled, never moving, never shifting his gaze. "Drink your wine Taki, you haven't touched it at all" he commanded in that low drawl that dared Taki to disobey.

"I'm not thirsty and I tire of this game Klaus. Whatever you're trying to accomplish its over, ok? I want just to go to bed now" the Commander's tone was suddenly harsh, biting but it was just an effort to keep his voice from trembling with desire and uncertainty. Again silence, it lingered so long that Taki was forced to glance over at where Klaus had been standing in search of his Knight. No longer there...

"Drink it and then you can retire alone" The words were spoken directly into Taki's ear and his blue eyes widened in shock. Klaus had managed to position himself right behind his chair without making a sound and now..Taki moaned softly to feel lips brushing against the back of his neck. Every hair there rose at the chill of the pleasure and he grit his teeth to prevent any such sound from betraying him twice. Klaus was nibbling there, lips so full and soft. _Ah but they could be so cruel when he wanted them to be_. Taki was frozen in place and unable to know what he should do, he wanted to be free of this frighteningly tense and arousing situation but it felt so good to feel Klaus's lips on his neck.

Why did Klaus care if he neglected the wine? Had he planned for one glass of it to make him easy drunken prey? Taki was not such a light weight. "Fine, as you wish and then I am going to my chambers alone, understood?" false confidence, Taki was begging Klaus to let him leave this situation with his pride intact. His body wanted so much for him to let everything go, let his shame and his pride go and belong to the man who owned it. Klaus said nothing, he stood back but Taki could still feel him watching. Fine, he would drink the wine and he would storm out of this room before Klaus had a chance to react. He would not react to the liquor like a waif of a woman, there was no chance it would leave him vulnerable as Klaus clearly hoped it would.

Delicately and precisely Taki took the wine glass again, he held it with determination and refused to let his hand tremble. Bringing it to his lips, he was passed the point of no return and soon the entirety of the glass was spilling down his throat and warming his belly. The glass was set back down on the table and Taki turned to face Klaus with triumph. "I am retiring now, you are dismissed Klaus" he issued the order.

"No, I will stay. You may yet have need of me Taki Reizen" Klaus didn't seem at all put off by Taki's dismissal, nor his triumph. He was unaffected, smiling even and Taki blinked widely in confusion. What was this? Hadn't he wanted to see him wilt under the effects of the alcohol? It did not matter. He stood and straightened his jacket, picked up his hat and pulled it carefully onto his head and then he was gone. A solitary figure with impeccable posture and grace, boots clicking on the floor as he found his way back to his chambers. Klaus did not follow and once Taki found himself alone in his room he shut the door and collapsed against it, shuddering. It was over and he'd not had to pay anything to Klaus this time.

Taki was tired but he knew he'd never be able to sleep if he didn't get into the shower, if only to let the running water sooth him, to help him unwind. In the bathroom he removed his jacket and his shirt, his trousers and folded those neatly, placed them on the bathroom counter and on top of them his hat. Standing so exposed even in the privacy of his bathroom he felt vaguely on edge. It was difficult not to think of Klaus as he turned on the shower spray and stepped under it. Here against the bathroom wall his Knight had taken him many times over, Taki with his cheek pressed against the cool tiles as his body ran hot from the steam and the merciless passion visited on him.

The water streamed down his body and Taki found himself suddenly more aware of the sensation that it caused then he'd ever been. In fact he was sure he'd never felt it at all, the way the droplets spilled down his abdomen, ran down between his legs. Taki nearly jumped as he heard the soft moan that rose unbidden from his own throat. Had he just made that sound? He didn't understand it, his body felt as it always did when Klaus began deftly tuning it, kissing, stroking, building that heat and need until Taki felt the smallest touch reverberate throughout his entire frame.

The slender male placed hands against the tiles, bracing himself as he tried to rationalise the fact that between his legs he felt stirring arousal, that his skin tingled with the touch of the shower spray. He was still shaken from the encounter with Klaus that was all. It would pass. Taki shut his eyes and took a few deep breaths, opened them and shut off the spray. He needed rest, all those hours on his feet tirelessly tending to his men, no wonder he felt weird it was nearly 24 hours since he'd last slept. In the bathroom mirror he saw blue smudges beneath his cobalt eyes, his skin tinged pink from the heat of the shower, frame trembling despite the warmth of the room. _Keep it together, Klaus will not unsettle you this way._

Taki took care to towel himself off completely, ignoring the sensation the material caused as he ran it over his skin. The simplest of acts but somehow it felt so strangely arousing and he couldn't even bring himself to dry his manhood with it, horrified that the act might mirror self pleasure far too closely. That act was forbidden to him and even so he would never lower himself to it, something so..dirty. Taki was quick to cover himself in his sheer satin robe, fastening it securely at the waist and flicking off the light, denying the sight he'd seen in the mirror, that wanton toy who belonged to Klaus.

He did the same with his bedroom light, flicking it off and seeking out the safety of his bed. _Give me darkness, let me hide here forever_, he thought.

**Thump**. "..nrgh..Kla..us?" Taki's eyes flew open as his heart burst to new life suddenly in the pitch black of his room. **Thump. **He groaned again, eyes wide but still flat on his back in bed. "Klaus!" but he wasn't there and Taki didn't even know what time it was, had he fallen asleep? His cheeks burned to think that he might be calling out for his guardian in the middle of the night. Something was wrong though, it was very wrong and Taki groaned again, louder this time.

His heart was thudding slowly and incessantly in his chest, his skin was hot, he was sweating and half tangled in the sheets that were down around his legs.** Thump. **A shiver travelled up Taki's spine as he woke more fully, coming around to the feeling of the cool night air on his fevered skin. It was a feeling that he could not describe but his body knew exactly what it was, what it wanted. Between his legs has a blazing heat that throbbed and burned with each beat of his heart. Taki whimpered to feel it, shifting but unable to make himself sit up. The best he could do was to kick off the sheets that tangled around his legs and caused them to sweat unbearably.

What is this? Taki couldn't bear it. His body was screaming at him to touch it, to feed its pleasure, so desperate for stimulation that it was taking it from the slightest touch of the breeze from the open window. Tears sprang to his eyes, tears of frustration and animal need, of his efforts to deny it. The silk robe that wrapped him was wide open, where it made contact with his skin it felt like the warm caress of Klaus's hand. **Thump. **Taki ran a hand over his chest and shivered, gulped down misery and sobbed as it moved to brush a thumb over one hard and sensitive nipple. The pleasure he felt at that small touch caused his entire body to tense and throb, a loud sigh issued from his lips. His body commanded him to do it again and he did, brushing it harder with his thumb this time and then pinching it hard between two fingers. **Harder, harder, harder.** His body was not satisfied until he was tugging the delicate pink nub with enough force to flood his eyes with tears. The thing between his legs wept and strained.

It begged to be touched, that aching hardness but Taki couldn't do it. He couldn't. The shame of it would surely break his heart. He shed more tears and forced himself to stop the frantic plucking at his nipple, gripping the sheets instead, balling them up tight in his fists and crying out in the dark room. He was afraid, humiliated, this thing he could not do but his body was in unbearable torment, the feeling was almost painful, like he were burning up. _Please, Klaus, please_. Taki had never needed him more, to take these decisions out of his hands and give his body all the things it begged for. Klaus always took away his guilt, took away the uncertainty and allowed him to place all the blame elsewhere. Taki knew it and more than anything right now he needed it.

"Klaus" he whispered desolately, as in pure animal need he put his hand on his delicate manhood and tugged at it. His hips bucked reflexively as the action sent a shockwave through his entire frame, Taki moaned and helplessly repeated the motion. He had no skill for this, he'd never touched himself before, never learned what pleased him or how to make himself feel good. It was a sin. As he writhed against the sheets in shocks of pleasure he knew that he was wrong and he was dirty but he couldn't stop, his hips were thrusting of their own accord, his hand gripping and pulling with urgency.

"Gaagh..ahh" he gasped and gasped, his whole body was humming and sweating and screaming with pleasure. "Klaus!" he screamed as he lost himself completely, pleasure rolling over him again and again as he spilt the filthy seed all over his own stomach and chest. Taki shivered, trying to regain his breath, cheeks glistening with tears that still dropped from his sapphire eyes. He was dirty, he had sinned, and the evidence of the filth was all over him.

There was no respite to be had. Taki came down from his peak only to feel himself stirring again, hard between his legs again so soon but now it was joined with a deep throbbing inside, where Klaus would always fill him. Taki whimpered, beyond any semblance of dignity as he reached down and hastily thrust a finger inside of himself. The flaring of pain he ignored, he thrust again but it was pointless, he felt nothing, he couldn't find that part of him that was throbbing with need to be touched. Klaus would stroke it with every thrust; Klaus would ride him with such tender, loving care. "Klaus" Taki withdrew his finger and simply went limp against the mattress, he would suffer then, he decided, he deserved to suffer.

"Beautiful, have you suffered enough now my Taki, my flower?" the words were whispered close to him and Taki awoke from his trace of pain, turning his head slowly to look on the person who spoke to him. Klaus, large and strong, so gently stroking his hair now and making him moan unspeakably. _Take it away Klaus, touch me and fill me up with all you are. LOVE ME._ Taki couldn't make himself say it, not after this, not sullied and disgusting as he was right now. Taki could only weep, curling in on himself to try and shield the shame between his legs and the mess that was pooled on his stomach from view.

"Do you turn your back on me now?" Klaus questioned, his voice gentle as he continued to pet Taki's hair, sending shivers over the scalp. "Should I leave you then? You would you rather suffer alone in this bed then ask me to share it" he stood up, he stepped away.

"NO!" Taki's small voice rose so loud that it filled the room and he had moved, throwing his body at Klaus and grabbing him tightly around the waist, pressing his cheek to the small of his back. He sobbed; rubbing his check against Klaus's back, gripping him with all of his strength. Klaus didn't respond, he was cold and Taki felt his heart breaking. "Please, please" he begged suddenly and with no reserve "Please Klaus, don't leave me, not now. I need you so much, please don't leave me alone". His voice broke as his tears became hysterical.

"I-I don't understand this! Please make it stop Klaus, it hurts me" Taki cried but the Knight didn't move, didn't turn and take him in his arms as the trembling male needed it. When he did turn it was to push Taki away, gently but firmly, he pushed him back against the pillows. The distance broke Taki's heart. He turned his face away and cried.

"What do you need me to do to make you feel better?" Klaus questioned in his low tones, taking Taki by the chin and turning his face so that he couldn't look away.

"I can't" Taki pleaded. _Don't make me ask you, please don't._ Ah but he was and Taki couldn't allow him to leave if he didn't hear what he needed. "I need you..I-I..nrgh" Klaus's hand was tickling at his sullied abdomen, the action making the need in his belly roar harshly to the surface. "Klaus please I need you t-to.." he gasped, Klaus brushed a thumb over the tip of his arousal and rubbed the slick pearl of his seed between two fingers. Taki lost all control, that cruel touch had him trembling violently.

"Klaus! Inside me, please inside me, now, I need you to do it..please make it stop, please fill me up" he groaned, pleaded, grabbing at the Knight's shirt and fighting to rip it open, giving up when his trembling fingers failed him and reaching out to simply grab Klaus's cock through his trousers. Klaus didn't stop him and he didn't laugh, Taki was still crying as he squeezed and stroked the outline of the thing he desperately needed.

"ssh it's ok, Taki" Klaus soothed then, catching those hands that groped him "I know what you need and that you've asked me for it is all that I require. I will end this now, as you want it. I am going to make love to you". Everything in Taki relaxed then, he became passive, unflinching as Klaus pulled his silk robe from his body and tossed it aside. He was passive but he quaked, the desire to shield his shame was still incredibly strong in him. The shame shrouded him heavily, this act he'd committed against the temple of his body, the one he was willingly handing himself over to now. The feeling could only be banished by Klaus's touch._** Sin**_, _you are no flower Taki_.

Klaus began his conquest, hands caressing up Taki's sides, across his chest to thumb his sweet pink nipples. Taki murmured a sound of pleasure, no thought of denying this as he always did in his mind, his eyes held only unadulterated need for Klaus in them. Klaus was smiling at him lovingly, he kissed his cheeks slowly, one and then the other. The Commander whimpered and arched his back, raised his hips to seek touch, relief. The Knight didn't deny him, he took Taki's strained cock in hand and stroked it, running his thumb over the tip, delighting in slick feel. The sensation had Taki gasping, muscles pulling taut as the sensitive nerve endings fired pleasure up and down his length.

"How did it feel to touch yourself like that?" Klaus purred as he rubbed his thumb back and forth, making Taki's erection weep yet more pre-cum over his fingers. Tears were still sliding down Taki's cheeks but he was not truly conscious of the fact anymore. "Were you thinking of me when you did it? Did you wish it were my hands on you?" he whispered, bending to lay kisses on his Commander's neck, withdrawing his hand that teased so expertly and placing it between Taki's thighs.

Taki's body shocked and shivered, he mewled with need. Klaus was touching right where he needed it and he was teetering on the edge of anticipation, helplessly loving the tingling pleasure he felt as the Knight's slick fingers caress him. Inside, god he needed it so badly. Taki wept and tried again to grab for Klaus's arousal, it was straining heavily against the material of his trousers but he would not allow the desperate male to touch it. He caught Taki's hands and pinned them to the bed, punishing his eagerness with the swirl of his tongue around one nipple, biting it then and still delivering the stimulation with his tongue. Taki let out a cry and twisted against the sheets.

"I didn't know..I don't know what to do, it's a sin Klaus and I couldn't make myself feel it. I need you" he pleaded and the Knight chuckled, smearing his free hand across the slender male's slicked stomach.

"It seems to me that you felt it" he said, voice harsh and unforgiving of Taki's labelling the pleasure a sin.

Taki's cheeks burned, he wanted to scream for the sheer shame of it. "I only wanted you, it's not the same" there was no concealing the truth and it would do no favours for him to do so. Klaus stared at him deeply, silently for a long time, as if her were seeking to see whether the beautiful male beneath him was telling the truth. And then he drew back, unbuckling his belt, shedding his jacket and his white shirt. Taki looked on with wide and hungry eyes, Klaus was beautiful and he was now fully displayed.

Klaus crawled over him again and kissed his lips, tender at first and then harshly as his need increased. Taki didn't mind, he lost himself to the lips that claimed him, the touch made his skin tingle, the caress of Klaus's dominating tongue melted his body. He felt it finally then, those fingers that had teased him pushed inside and began to prepare him. He lifted his hips again, moaning harshly as Klaus released his lips to see Taki's reactions. His forehead glistened with a sheen of sweat and he let out another moan, shuddering and Klaus felt him throb around those fingers, unconsciously trying to draw them in.

He obliged, pushing them deeper, brushing them up against the spot that Taki had been unable to find on his own and then doing so again and again. "Nrrgh..Klaus" Taki gasped, reaching out to wrap his arms around the other male's powerful torso. He clung there, eyes wide and mouth parted to let out pants of breath. "Please, I can't bear it" he begged, throwing his head back, eyes flickering open and closed with the pleasure.

"Impatient master" Klaus chuckled, scissoring his fingers to stretch him but he was done teasing. He was going to take Taki now, exactly as he was, rather than from behind as he nearly always did because he couldn't bear to see the hatred, the accusation. He wanted to look into those blue eyes that were void of the contempt they always held for him. "Then look at me while I do Taki and don't hold back from me" he said in a hushed plea, giving the lithe male no chance to refuse him, he grasp those delicate hips with one hand and drove his length inside Taki's hungry form. _This is the only time you will have him this way, drugged, needy, hungry for you, make the most of it Klaus for he will resent you all the more when it's over._

Taki's eyes flickered widely open; he clutched Klaus and raised his hips, panting as he felt the length of his cock sliding in. It filled him completely; that length and girth, it stretched him and Klaus didn't stop until he'd worked himself in to the very end of what Taki could take. It was all that he'd needed, to be filled with Klaus, surrounded, loved. When the Knight thrust his hips it struck right against the part of him that throbbed with need, Taki's nails bit into Klaus's shoulder and he twitched violently. Klaus was looking down on him, for the first time eyes locked as surely as their bodies, arms entwined, Taki would have wept for the way it filled his chest with warmth if he weren't crying already from sheer need.

Klaus struck again, one hand taking Taki's hips to lift them more effectively in time with his rhythm. "Klaus" he moaned, shuddering with pleasure as his keeper took everything out of his hands, the guilt, the struggle to seek his release. His erection was pressing hard and leaking against Klaus's abdomen, stroking against hard muscle with every thrust. Klaus took his salvation for Taki's lips, the way they yielded to him with passion and love, he reached between their bodies for the delicate length of Taki's cock. His pubic hair was so soft and fine, in the past he'd taunted him for it, told him he was no man with that silky woman's down. Now he stroked it with his fingers, feeling Taki shiver and shiver beneath him, clutching and begging him not to stop.

Klaus would not stop, he worked Taki up to a bubbling froth with his cock plunging in slowly, deliberately and he pet that beautiful silken hair, worked his hand up the moist tipped length of his cock. "Scream my name for me" he whispered, licking the shell of Taki's ear "Call it out as you did when you made yourself cum". Taki whimpered, cheeks burning but unable to respond as his body was skewered and pumped, pleasure attacking him from every angle.

"Yes, I heard it Taki, every word" Klaus confessed as the Commander's thighs began to tremble with the fast approaching orgasm. "I saw.." he groaned and worked Taki's arousal faster, caressing him to the peak he so desperately needed. "I saw you fumble with it, I heard you calling out for me, envisioning me as you came all over yourself" he twitched yet harder inside Taki as he thought of the picture he'd seen from his position in the darkened corner of this private chamber, the way that small voice had moaned his name as he touched himself with such heartbreaking innocence.

"Klaus, Klaus" Taki wrapped his arms around his Knight's neck, lifted his legs to cross at the small of his back and clung on as tightly as he possibly could. "Only this, Klaus" he whispered, his whole body beginning to shudder then, he moaned without restrain, gasping and throwing back his head as the pleasure fired up through his abdomen and heated his entire body, set him on fire with the endless ecstasy of his orgasm. "Kl ..aus!" he spilt himself over Klaus's hand, over them both as he writhed, clutching desperately as he clenched and spasmed around the hardness that began to wilt inside him only when he was completely spent and Klaus allowed himself to let go, groaning harshly in his ear.

They stayed together like that, Taki weeping and saying his name again and again, hiding his face against his chest, wiping his tears there. "In the wine?" Taki murmured as he finally drew back, touching Klaus's check with a tender hand, knowing what he had done and loving him anyway, loving him for the purity of this moment they had just shared.

"Yes" Klaus confessed, turning his face into Taki's hand and kissing it reverently, tears springing to his golden eyes "Forgive me".

"Yes" Taki returned and the weight of his Knight collapsed against him and he held him then, stroked his back as he hid from the thing that he had done. Klaus knew no other way to exist then to take what he loved by the force of his own hand and Taki knew no other way to surrender then by being bent to it . What a pair they made but this night they had shared love, pure love and Taki couldn't mourn the rape of his sacred form, he cherished it.

**A/N: This was a little more hardcore than the last and I hope I didn't offend any MR fans. Klaus drugged the wine with an ecstasy like substance, if you were wondering :D.**


End file.
